


Resta. (Le tre volte in cui Jeno se n'è andato come Jaemin si aspettava, e la volta in cui non l'ha fatto)

by ImJustMi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Delivery Boy Lee Jeno, Delivery Person Lee Jeno, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Photographer Na Jaemin, Sad Lee Jeno, Sad Na Jaemin, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Worth Issues, emotionally constipated Jaemin, nomin, side markhyuck
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustMi/pseuds/ImJustMi
Summary: Se so che mi lascerai dall'inizio, farà meno male?"Te ne andrai come tutti gli altri! Allora vai... Non ti fermerò!”Sapevo che mi avrebbe lasciato fin dall'inizio... Ma perché adesso?Resta.(o:  Le tre volte in cui Jeno se n'è andato come Jaemin si aspettava, e la volta in cui non l'ha fatto)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	1. Capitolo 1: le tre volte in cui se ne è andato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay. (The three times Jeno left as Jaemin expected and the one time he didn’t)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580331) by [ImJustMi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustMi/pseuds/ImJustMi). 



_**Se so che mi lascerai dall'inizio, farà meno male?** _

Jaemin aveva sempre avuto paura, o meglio la certezza, che prima o poi tutti lo avrebbero lasciato. Nessuno al mondo lo avrebbe mai scelto. Nessuno al mondo sarebbe andato oltre la facciata distaccata che si era costruito, nessuno avrebbe mai avuto la pazienza di conoscerlo veramente e amarlo per quello che era. D’altronde, neanche i suoi genitori l’avevano fatto. Per questo motivo, Jaemin si aspettava che tutte le persone che entrassero nella sua vita sarebbero uscite da un momento all'altro, e avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per assicurarsi che non ne restasse traccia.

Fino a quando non è arrivato Jeno.

Senza nemmeno provarci, il maggiore aveva lentamente fatto breccia nel cuore di Jaemin, era diventato parte della sua routine, dei suoi giorni tutti grigi e uguali, e aveva portato la luce nella sua vita. Jeno aveva amato i suoi difetti come se fossero pregi e Jaemin si era permesso per una volta, una soltanto, di restare un po’ più a lungo del solito in quei piacevoli abbracci.

Ma la felicità è fugace come un pugno di sabbia, e più stretto lo tieni più scivola via.

Se so che mi lascerai, farà meno male?

Pensò Jaemin, ma guardare gli occhi di Jeno chiudersi e diventare delle mezzelune ogni volta che sorrideva gli stringeva il cuore, e poteva già sentire un nodo alla gola. Perché no, in nessun universo poteva lasciare andare Jeno senza farsi male.

"Jaem... Mi dispiace davvero. Ti avevo promesso che avremmo passato la notte insieme, ma di nuovo- "

"Lo so, Jen. Hanno bisogno del tuo aiuto per superare l'esame. Il nostro appuntamento può aspettare" le labbra di Jeamin erano così vicine al petto di Jeno che quelle parole risuonavano in tutto il suo corpo. Il ragazzo dai capelli rosa era riuscito a mantenere la calma fino ad allora, ma Jeno poteva sentire l'amarezza nelle sue parole, e il suo cuore si spezzò al pensiero del più giovane che si tratteneva ancora una volta, anche quando aveva tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato con lui perché non sarebbe rimasto il giorno del suo compleanno.  
Il sorriso di Jaemin era a malapena lì, ma i suoi occhi erano onesti.

E questa era la cosa che Jeno odiava di più. Jaemin era davvero sincero, pensava davvero che il loro appuntamento potesse aspettare, che quello che avevano non era abbastanza importante da essere una priorità per entrambi.

Jaemin non l'aveva mai fermato.

Anche quella volta, anche nel giorno del suo compleanno, quando Jeno dovette andarsene dopo che erano stati insieme solo per poche ore, Jaemin non aveva mai cercato di fermarlo.

Alla fine, entrambi sapevano che Jeno sarebbe tornato.

_**"Te ne andrai come tutti gli altri! Allora vai... Non ti fermerò!**_ ” Jaemin era un disastro di lacrime, tutto il suo viso era rosso e la sua gola rauca da tutto quell’urlare. Non gli importava che i vicini li ascoltassero. Era stanco, troppo stanco per far finta che andasse tutto bene. Avevano litigato tutto il pomeriggio, e ormai erano entrambi esausti.  
Jeno sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava, Jaemin non piangeva mai davanti a nessuno. Sapeva che doveva essere successo qualcosa che lo aveva ridotto in quelle condizioni, ma dopo ore e ore ad urlarsi contro sentiva di capire ancora meno il ragazzo che amava così tanto.

Così, alla fine, si arrese.

"Hai ragione... Probabilmente dovrei andare. Non abbiamo fatto altro che ferirci a vicenda oggi. Chiamami quando te la senti e io sarò lì per te. Anche se me ne vado, tornerò sempre” e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime Jeno lasciò l'appartamento.

Erano entrambi ancora troppo giovani, troppo ingenui e inconsapevoli, per rendersi conto che scappare non avrebbe risolto nulla.

_**Sapevo che mi avrebbe lasciato fin dall'inizio...** _

_**“Ma perché adesso?”**_ la voce di Jaemin tremava, "Perché devi arruolarti proprio ora?”

Dal giorno in cui Jeno aveva lasciato la casa di Jaemin, niente era più stato lo stesso. Ogni bacio, ogni parola, ogni interazione era diventata vorace e feroce. Avevano cominciato a parlare sempre meno con le loro voci e di più con il corpo. Tutte le questioni irrisolte pesavano ancora sulle loro spalle, fino a quando non si abituarono al fardello e si dimenticarono completamente di come era stata la vita prima di allora. I tempi in cui si confessavano i pensieri più intimi nel bel mezzo della notte, fissando il soffitto uno accanto all'altro, le dita intrecciate, i capelli disordinati e le voci sincere, sembravano un sogno febbrile, un desiderio così forte da assomigliare a un ricordo senza essere accaduto mai. Dovevano dimenticare se volevano che quella fragile situazione durasse quanto più poteva.

Ma poi un giorno Jeno trovò il coraggio di distruggere quella parvenza di normalità che avevano costruito a malapena.

"Jaemin, penso che dovremmo finirla qui" Jeno stava facendo del suo meglio per rimanere composto, “non saremo in grado di vederci per due anni, potremmo dover aspettare mesi solo per una chiamata o un messaggio. Facciamo già fatica a continuare e ci vediamo ogni giorno. Jaemin, restare insieme farà solo più male”.

"Posso aspettare" le sue parole sembravano più disperate di come Jaemin avrebbe voluto, ma forse almeno sarebbero riuscite a fargli cambiare idea.

"Ma io non posso, e anche tu non dovresti”.

Allora resta. Le parole di Jaemin erano bloccate in gola dai suoi singhiozzi bassi e rochi. Ancora una volta, voleva urlargli di rimanere, per dimostrargli che si sbagliava, per mostrargli che almeno lui lo avrebbe scelto e sarebbe rimasto.  
Resta.  
La parola che Jeno avrebbe voluto sentire di più al mondo. Anche ora che era troppo tardi e nulla sarebbe cambiato, il suo unico desiderio era che il più giovane gli chiedesse di restare.

Ma nessuna parola lasciò la sua bocca, non quando Jeno lo baciò, lentamente e intimamente per l'ultima volta, non quando Jeno sospirò voltandogli le spalle, non quando Jeno scomparve proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.


	2. Capitolo 2: vorrei che fossi qui

Jaemin aveva sempre saputo che la vita senza Jeno sarebbe stata dura, dal momento in cui gli aveva affidato il suo cuore sapeva che gli sarebbe mancata la sua presenza quando sarebbe arrivato il momento di dirsi addio. Ma comunque, si era permesso di indugiare nei suoi caldi abbracci, di sperare che Jeno sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco fino a quando entrambi sarebbero diventati vecchi.  
Si sbagliava. Jeno se n'era andato ed era solo colpa sua, perché non era stato in grado di combattere per ciò che amava.  
Tre anni dopo, Jaemin non riusciva ancora a perdonarsi per quello che aveva fatto a entrambi. Se solo non fosse stato così testardo, Jeno non avrebbe avuto bisogno di andarsene per il loro bene.  
La vita senza l'amore della sua vita era molto più difficile di quanto avesse immaginato. Non era sicuro che il tempo sarebbe riuscito a far tornare tutto al suo posto. Dopo qualche tempo, il dolore che sentiva nel petto era diventato solo una sensazione di intorpidimento, i suoi occhi avevano smesso di piangere ogni volta che qualcosa gli ricordava Jeno, non sentiva più quella sensazione di formicolio nel retro della gola ogni volta che doveva pronunciare il suo nome. Tutto era solo... grigio.  
Che si trattasse di un momento felice o triste, quando Jeno se n’era andato tutto ciò che Jaemin sentiva sembrava essere semplicemente incompleto, come se stesse per starnutire in qualsiasi momento, senza mai essere in grado di farlo.  
Ma le cose sarebbero migliorate, giusto?  
I suoi amici glielo ricordavano quasi ogni giorno, fino a quando anche lui non iniziò a credere che fosse possibile.  
E mentre quella sensazione di mancanza restava ferma al suo posto, Jaemin lentamente cominciò a capire di più se stesso, e ad accettare e amare tutte quelle cose che un tempo Jeno aveva amato per lui.  
Tagliò tutti i legami con la sua famiglia. Non era stato così difficile dal momento che i suoi genitori, sin dall’inizio, non lo avevano mai voluto. Quando Jeno era ancora al suo fianco, quelle notti in cui si sentiva non amato e dimenticato erano sempre piene di sussurri gentili e pazienza, anche se Jaemin non gli aveva mai spiegato veramente quale fosse la situazione, anche quando aveva iniziato a riversare il suo stress su di lui. Jeno era sempre tornato. E solo dopo che Jeno se n'era andato si era reso conto che non avrebbe potuto aspettarsi per sempre che gli altri restassero incondizionatamente, e, cosa più importante, non era obbligato a restare con qualcuno a cui non importava della sua esistenza. Così si trasferì in un altro appartamento, cambiò il suo numero e scomparve.  
In ogni caso, nessuno lo aveva mai cercato.

Se non fosse per il fatto che Jeno lo fece.

Cercava costantemente Jaemin, si aspettava che apparisse dietro l'angolo, anche se era impossibile, o nei suoi sogni dove nessuno avrebbe potuto vederli. E Jaemin era ovunque, nel riso che mangiava, nell'aria fredda del mattino, nel suono del vento, nelle stelle splendenti, nella sua mente, nel suo cuore, nei suoi occhi. Jaemin era nei suoi occhi, e non importa quanto Jeno potesse scappare, lo avrebbe sempre desiderato.

Così, una volta uscito, anche prima di chiamare i suoi genitori per incontrarli, anche prima di disfare i suoi bagagli, la prima cosa che Jeno fece fu cercare Jaemin.

Ma il ragazzo che amava ancora così tanto non si trovava da nessuna parte.


	3. Resta.

Se Jaemin doveva essere completamente onesto, le parole di Hyuck lo avevano reso solo più curioso su chi fosse effettivamente a consegnare le sue deliziose cene, e potrebbe o non potrebbe aver provato più di una volta a scoprire la verità, senza ottenere alcun risultato.

Tentò per la prima volta lunedì, finendo con l’immergersi troppo nel suo lavoro e dimenticando il suo piano fino a quando il suo telefono non si illuminò col solito messaggio: "il vostro pasto è stato consegnato!" Jaemin corse alla porta e la aprì rapidamente, ma come era sempre successo, c'era soltanto una busta contenente il suo pasto appesa alla maniglia e non c’era traccia di nessun altro.

Purtroppo per lui, la simpatica vecchia signora che viveva di fronte a lui cucinò troppo stufato di martedì, e così per la seconda volta non fu in grado di portare a termine il suo piano.

Jaemin aveva la sensazione che l'intero universo gli stesse dicendo di non incontrare chiunque si occupasse delle consegne. Forse Hyuck aveva ragione, poteva essere qualcuno di pericoloso o semplicemente non interessante. Ma Jaemin non aveva mai veramente ascoltato l'universo, o non sarebbe arrivato dov’era. Aveva imparato che a volte devi andare contro il mondo per ottenere quello che vuoi, e non era più il tipo da rimanere immobile.

Così si preparò in anticipo per mercoledì. Si era portato avanti con il lavoro in modo da non essere troppo impegnato per uscire con i suoi amici il giorno successivo, ma questo gli permise anche di restare a guardare attraverso lo spioncino in attesa che il suo cibo arrivasse. In questo modo, in realtà, non avrebbe dovuto incontrare lo sconosciuto, ma avrebbe potuto finalmente dare un volto alla persona gentile che gli aveva portato la cena per le ultime settimane.

Jaemin sorrise mentre confermava l’ordine, notando che il pasto del giorno era lo stufato di kimchi, uno dei suoi piatti preferiti da quel servizio perché gli ricordava quello che sua nonna gli cucinava quando prendeva bei voti. Sarebbe arrivato lì in venti minuti, adesso doveva soltanto aspettare.

Non si sentiva così nervoso ed eccitato da mesi, e Jaemin si sentiva un po' in imbarazzo a pensare che stesse succedendo per qualcosa di così futile. Ma ogni volta che sentiva passi provenienti dalle scale, non poteva fare a meno di sentire il cuore battergli forte, solo per poi restare deluso quando nessuno si avvicinava alla sua porta.

Poi, dopo ventiquattro minuti di attesa, una figura alta e sottile, con indosso un maglione nero e jeans, entrò finalmente nel suo campo visivo. Jaemin pensava che fosse sicuramente un uomo, probabilmente non molto più grande di lui, ma non riusciva a vedere il suo volto a causa del cappello e della mascherina.  
Guardò il giovane con un'espressione sorpresa, sentendosi sempre più nervoso mentre si avvicinava. C'era solo la sottile porta per dividerli, era meno di un metro, e Jaemin sentiva il bisogno di trattenere il respiro, come se stesse per essere scoperto da un momento all’altro. Il ragazzo lasciò la busta appesa alla maniglia della porta di Jaemin come aveva sempre fatto, poi guardò in alto, appena sopra lo spioncino, e il cuore di Jaemin fece un sussulto. Due occhi scuri, che si trasformano nella mezzaluna più triste che avesse mai visto, l’inconfondibile neo sotto l'occhio destro.

Quegli occhi erano inconfondibili, erano...

Gli occhi di Jeno...

Quali dovrebbero essere le prime parole che rivolgi a qualcuno che una volta era così tanto importante per te, ma che non incontri da così tanto tempo?  
Jeno aveva pensato a quelle parole per anni in attesa che Jaemin apparisse di nuovo nella sua vita.

Sono qui.

No, sono qui per restare. Sarebbe bastato? Come si può costruire la fiducia ancora una volta, dopo tutti quegli errori infantili? Così Jeno ci pensò, e pensò e pensò di nuovo, perché Jaemin non si trovava da nessuna parte, e quelle parole erano ancora solo nella sua mente.

Ma non era la stessa cosa per Jaemin. Nulla lo aveva mai preparato per quella situazione, nessuno, nemmeno una volta nella sua vita, gli aveva mai detto che chi lo aveva lasciato poteva anche tornare. Ogni adulto della sua vita gli aveva solo insegnato a dire addio, a lasciarsi andare, a stare lontano dalle persone con cui litigava, ad accettare la morte come la fine di tutto, a non salutare mai chi se ne va.

Quindi cosa dire in quella circostanza?

Come stai?  
Dove sei stato?  
Cosa hai fatto per tutto questo tempo?

E se non riuscisse a trovare altre parole? E se gli dicesse che gli mancava e gli fosse mancato anche lui? Ne sarebbe valsa davvero la pena, per vivere lo stesso dolore, lo stesso amore, ancora una volta?

Ma la mente di Jaemin era un passo indietro al suo cuore quando istintivamente aprì la porta, facendo indietreggiare Jeno per la sorpresa. I suoi occhi erano già offuscati dalle lacrime, ma doveva essere forte, doveva dirlo ora o sarebbe stato troppo spaventato per dirlo più tardi.

"Jeno..."

"Jaemin, posso spiegarti, io...

“Non andare, Jeno. Per favore, resta. Resta.” le parole di Jaemin gli sfuggirono di bocca come il testo della sua canzone preferita, naturalmente come se le avesse pronunciate altre migliaia di volte, sentite come niente che avesse mai detto prima. Non importava più, Jeno non faceva parte della sua vita, quindi non aveva niente da perdere.  
Allora perché si sentiva ancora così dannatamente spaventato? Perché gli scorrevano le lacrime agli occhi?  
Jaemin si sentì come se fosse di nuovo un adolescente, si sentì come dopo aver fatto coming out con i suoi genitori, in attesa di un amore che non sarebbe mai arrivao. E il rimpianto iniziò a riempirgli il cuore quando le braccia di Jeno lo abbracciarono come mai prima, come solo qualcuno che è abituato ad amare da lontano potrebbe.

"Sono qui, Jaemin, non andrò da nessuna parte, te lo prometto. Sono qui per restare. Non me ne andrò più. Non voglio perderti mai più. Per favore, dammi un'altra possibilità, dammi un'altra possibilità di rimanere”.

Migliaia di cose da dire passavano attraverso le loro teste, ma non un'altra parola lasciò la loro bocca, non quando Jaemin aprì la porta di casa restando ancora tra le braccia di Jeno, non quando entrambi entrarono tenendosi per mano, non quando iniziarono a baciarsi fino a quando entrambi non furono caduti in un sonno senza sogni, perché tutto ciò che avevano sempre voluto era già accanto a loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sembrerebbe di sì, ma la storia non è ancora finita! come ha fatto jeno a trovare jaemin? come si evolverà la loro relazione? qualcuno si pentirà di questa sera il mattino successivo?
> 
> purtroppo non so quando potrò aggiornare, ma di sicuro questa non è la fine <3


End file.
